1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transmission device for wirelessly transmitting electric power and a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices and EV equipment, such as mobile phones and electric vehicles, which involve mobility have been in widespread use. Development of a wireless power transmission system for such equipment has been under way. Wireless power transmission techniques include an electromagnetic induction method, a magnetic field resonance method (resonant magnetic field coupling method), an electric field coupling method, and the like.
A wireless power transmission system of either of the electromagnetic induction method and the magnetic field resonance method includes a power transmission device with a power transmission coil and a power reception device with a power reception coil. The power transmission device is enabled to transmit power to the power reception device, without requiring direct contact of their electrodes, in such a way that the power reception coil captures a magnetic field generated by the power transmission coil. The wireless power transmission system of the magnetic field resonance method is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-33782 (hereinafter, referred to as JP2009-33782A), for example.